


I don't cry in the rain

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Early Work, F/M, Letters, POV First Person, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Lessi velocemente le parole vergate su quegli insulsi fogli di pergamena, riuscendo a scorgere il tratto gentile e pacato della sua mano.Poi la rilessi, due, tre, quattro volte.Con tantissimo affetto, Lily.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape





	I don't cry in the rain

** I Don’t Cry in the Rain **

La figura terrea davanti a me mi fissava.

Sul suo volto, Moody aveva dipinto un’espressione di rabbia che mai gli sarebbe potuta appartenere.

“Sai bene che non ti avrei mai ucciso” dissi, con voce calma, quasi rassegnata. Borbottai un incantesimo ed entrai in casa, liberandomi di quella macabra protezione imposta dall’Ordine per impedirmi di entrare.

Guardai le pareti di quel luogo squallido, teatro della decadenza di un nome.

Troppe persone vi avevano vissuto, e di poche di loro rimaneva una traccia tangibile, un segnale del loro passaggio.

Salii al piano di sopra, rimanendo a lungo fermo di fronte alla porta della camera di Sirius.

Involontariamente, mi nacque un ghigno sul volto. Entrai in quella che era stata la sua ultima prigione, in quella stanza così volutamente diversa dal resto della casa. Il sole entrava prepotentemente dalla finestra, illuminando sulle pareti gli stendardi rosso-oro, i poster Babbani e la fotografia di quattro ragazzi, sbiaditasi nel tempo, memoria della mia tortura durante gli anni di Hogwarts.

Digrignai i denti con rabbia, persi la lucidità.

Il volto di Potter, orribilmente uguale a quello del figlio, mi osservava con un sorriso.

Rividi la vittoria nei suoi occhi, quel senso di onnipotenza che gli era così tipico. Quello sguardo che si era posato su di lei, riuscendo con il tempo a distruggermi l’esistenza.

Cominciai a frugare in modo compulsivo fra le cose di Black, senza nemmeno sapere cosa stessi cercando.

Sapevo solo che in quel momento avrei voluto distruggere quel luogo, in modo che l’essenza che a suo tempo l’aveva abitato si dissolvesse per sempre.

Poi, mentre frugavo, distruggevo e creavo caos, la vidi.

Caddi, come se le ginocchia avessero improvvisamente ceduto sotto il mio peso, come se la furia provata fino a pochi attimi prima si fosse estinta.

Lessi velocemente le parole vergate su quegli insulsi fogli di pergamena, riuscendo a scorgere il tratto gentile e pacato della sua mano.

Poi la rilessi, due, tre, quattro volte.

_Con tantissimo affetto, Lily._

Affetto. Quell’affetto che a me era mancato, che avevo ucciso, morto ancor prima che morisse lei. Senza nemmeno rendermene conto, cominciai a piangere, con le stesse lacrime che avevo sempre dedicato a lei, che non ero mai riuscito a reprimere ogni volta che la mia mente vagava verso il volto della donna.

Piansi, in ginocchio, per il tratto delicato della piuma sulla carta. Piansi per il suo sorriso in quella foto che era insieme alla lettera, in cui sembrava davvero felice, accanto ad un uomo che non ero io, con un bambino che non era il mio.

Tutto ciò che amavo per uno scherzo macabro del destino si ritrovava accanto a ciò che mii aveva riempito il cuore di puro odio.

Strappai Lily da quella foto senza nemmeno pensarci, perché adesso che il suo cuore aveva smesso di battere io avevo il potere di separarla dai Potter, di portarla via con me e tenerla al sicuro, come avrei sempre voluto fare.

Misi nella tasca del mantello quell’immagine, quel sorriso, che mi parve stranamente mutilo una volta separato dalle persone che l’avevano causato.

Poi, ripensandoci, presi anche la seconda pagina della lettera. Non m’interessava ricordare quanto fosse stata felice con il marito e con il figlio, m’interessava solo portare con sé la memoria del suo affetto, e la firma che recava con eleganza il suo nome.

Me ne andai da quella casa, come se non fossi più in grado di respirare al suo interno, come se le mura mi si stringessero intorno, ricordandomi tutto ciò che avevo perso, tutti i rimpianti che mi soffocavano da quasi vent’anni.

Nella mia tasca, sulla mia pelle, dentro di me, il sorriso di Lily bruciava. Era il monito per tutte le mie colpe ma io, per l’ennesima volta, ignorai quell’avvertimento.

Finalmente avevo la possibilità di possedere quel sorriso, che lei lo volesse o meno.

******

È novembre.

Il freddo comincia ad insinuarsi nell’aria con prepotenza, fino a penetrare nelle ossa, fino a restituire una sorta di calma apparente alle sensazioni che provo.

Anche l’acqua del Lago Nero è calma, stanotte. Sono in piedi su una riva, fissando assorto l’orizzonte.

Mi sento incredibilmente vuoto.

La mano nella mia tasca stringe ancora quel pezzo di pergamena, che raramente ho lasciato incustodito.

È la cosa più preziosa che possiedo, eppure mi rendo conto di doverlo lasciare andare.

Negli ultimi mesi ho riflettuto a lungo su quello che ne è stato della mia vita. E finalmente ho capito che una minaccia di morte grava ineluttabile sul mio capo.

Lotterò per vivere, solo perché morire sarebbe l’estremo gesto della mia vigliaccheria. Eppure lo desidero, così tanto che mi pare quasi di sentire esplodere il cuore ogni volta che penso a quanto mi accadrà.

Il suo sorriso, finalmente reale, i suoi occhi, luminosi e privi di biasimo. Perché so che non mi attribuirà la colpa delle mie azioni. Perché è sempre stata migliore di me, Lily.

Anche quando smetteva di parlarmi, quando ergeva una cortina di silenzio fra noi, quando mi ha voltato le spalle, non è mai riuscita ad odiarmi al pari di quanto mi odiassi io.

E ora che so tutto questo, l’inchiostro su questa pergamena sembra sbiadire, il suo volto sulla fotografia non ha più senso.

Mi inginocchio, come un penitente, sporcandomi di un fango che so di meritare.

Lentamente, lascio scivolare i frammenti di carta sulla superficie del lago, increspandola quasi impercettibilmente.

Poi, come per voler mascherare il mio gesto, delle leggere gocce d’acqua arrivano a completare la mia opera, disegnando cerchi inesistenti sulla distesa oscura, quasi a dare una giustificazione a quanto sto facendo.

Piove. Una pioggia che trasfigurerebbe le mie stesse lacrime, se solo io fossi in grado di piangere ancora.

Ma ho pianto fin troppo, e ormai sono giunto alla fine. Voglio solo riposare, eppure so che devo ancora percorrere parte della mia strada prima di arrivare a destinazione.

Non riscatterò mai il mio nome agli occhi del mondo, ma non importa.

Quando chiuderò gli occhi per l’ultima volta, voglio farlo conoscendo il significato della serenità, della pace, ignorando i sensi di colpa ed il rancore che hanno accompagnato i miei passi fin’ora.

Voglio capire come si fa a sorridere, e così consegnarmi all’eternità, ed alle braccia di Lily, senza che esse siano costrette a stringere unicamente fumo.

Voglio una consistenza che non mi è mai appartenuta, adesso. E per farlo, devo dimenticare di avere un passato, e non confidare mai nel futuro.

Mi limiterò a vivere, giusto prima di morire.


End file.
